Kaito Narukami's "Pugilism" ( 拳闘術 Kentoujutsu)
Kaito Narukami's main fighting style, he uses this in combat and is a very capable combatant despite what most people say about its supposed "uselessness" due to only using ones fist. Every single opponent he fought post-training he has fought with this martial style and is quite capable in fighting even people with more sophisticated fighting styles such as Rokushiki and Hasshoken. He calls it more Pugilism thanks to his acceptance of using the "Underground" version of said skills, in which he is capable of attacking any part of an opponents body (but chooses not to attack the groin) even in battle giving him even more handicaps. Applications Boxing limits the user to fighting only with their fists, therefore it is considered one of the weakest martial styles in the world with some even considering it as not a "style". However, their are a variety of applications in said style such as its footwork and hand-speed, primed boxers have some of the fastest and most accurate punches in the world when trained well allowing for rapid movement and coordination of attacks from a variety of angles using the fists. Also thanks to the development of an "underground" style, the competition aspect has been dropped in order to bring a more useful style of boxing meaning their can be blows that would be illegal in an actual competitive game but are not so in street fights. Techniques Lethal Left (おくのて奥の手 Kyouki Okunote): A more powerful jab, using the rotation of the arm to empower it with more striking power. This skill is made to be fast, and powerful and was made to be feared thanks to the constant notion that many people considering that jabs are "weak". With that rotation, the force of the jab is made stronger, and it doesn't lose its speed as a result. He has learned to use this with his right hand as well, in which it's called "Lethal Right" or "Kyouki Seigi". Pressing Liver Blow (スクイズ かんぞう いちだ Sukuizu Kanzou Ichida): The user smashes both fists into the opponents ribs with substantial force in order to damage the ribs severely. This skill is made to cause a great manner of discomfort and inner destruction to the opponents body. Lethal Straight (おくのていちろ Kyouki Ichiro): A straight punch with roughly the same speed as a "Lethal Left" but far more power thanks to the dynamics of a straight punch. The force of this blow is great enough to be a threat to many defenses and is known for blasting opponents away with its power. Due to it being a straight it is usually not thrown consecutively or in a barrage because its power would be less destructive as a result and is made for finishing a round of combinations from jabs. He has learned to use this technique from either hand. All Punch (ぜんパンチ Zen Panchi): A technique that makes the full use of the advanced footwork that the boxer has gained over training. Moving so fast that a multitude of afterimages appears around the opponent, they will attack with multiple different angles and strikes into the opponents body unrelentingly. The power and the movements are all footwork and skill. This skill is basically the natural evolution of the "Lethal Left/Right Barrage", attacking multiple points of the opponents body so they can't counter or defend. Lethal Left Barrage (おくのて奥の手 Kyouki Okunote Dammaku): A rapid-fire version of the "Lethal Left/Right" technique, attacking with the rotation of the arm with alarming speeds to strike the opponent from multiple stances such as ducking and rotating the body. This skill is made for high-speed pressure and overwhelming the opponent with powerful jabs. Kaito has learned to use this with his right, as a result he can use the "Lethal Right Barrage" or "Kyouki Seigi Dammaku". Full Impact Bolo Punch (はくりょくまんてんボーロパンチ Hakuryokumanten Boーro Panchi): A technique where the user rotates his entire body firing a punch from the shoulders which attacks the opponent from behind the back with a full-power uppercut. This is mostly used to either catch opponents off-guard or striking an opponent as fast as possible with enough power to stop their assault. Meteor Straight (メテオいちろ Meteo Ichiro): A straight punch used after being thrown in the air, in order to smash the opponent with a powerful punch that thanks to the throw is attacked with a full-powered straight punch from the air. Hair's Breadth Cross Counter (いっぱつクロスカウンター Ippatsu Kurosukaunta): Considered his most powerful blow, yet. Dodging an opponents attack within a "hair's breadth", the user attacks with a punch that uses their own power against them coupled with his own strength in said punch to get off a tremendous blow. The aftereffects of said attack can be considered destructive blowing away the opposition with said punch and grievously wounding them. However, the if even a fraction of the timing in said technique is off, the user will instead gain the damage of said strike leaving them in a compromising position and taking their own damage coupled with the opponents power instead. Double Swirling Uppercut (ばいぞううずアッパーカット Baizou Uzu Appaーkatto): Two exceptionally fast uppercuts done at almost the same time. The user attacks the opponent with the first uppercut which hit or miss, provides more power for the next uppercut. This skill is made to fake-out most opponents as usually, uppercuts show clear signs of their possibly being an opening in combat to exploit. Corkscrew (くちぬき Kuchinuki): A straight punch that is done with a larger twist than the "Lethal" -series. The rotation distorts the air around it and gives the punch unprecedented power and destructive force being at least three times stronger than a "Lethal Straight", but being slower thanks to the large wind-up. This technique can be used to pulverize physical defenses that couldn't normally be broken with regular punches (depending on the skill and power of the user), the skill is also said to be on par with a full-force counter punch. Bolo Rabbit Punch (ボーロラビットパンチ Boーro Rabitto Panchi): The user smashes the opponent in the back of the neck with a bolo punch, usually while in a hold. The specific point attacked can be used to cause an opponent to become stunned or knocked out from its power due to the natural weakness of the back of the neck. Thunderbolt (らくらい Rakurai): A powerful aerial attack. Using the momentum of dropping from mid-air, the user rotates his entire body at high speeds striking the opponent with a "meteor move" as they are crushed back into the ground with a full-force straight punch. Unlike the "Meteor Straight" which is used for throws, this is used in mid-air when the opponent is in a compromising position. This technique has great force and power due to falling at high-speeds and the users physical strength. Consecutive Liver Blow (れんぞくてきかんぞうおうだ Renzokuteki Kanzou Ouda): A skill that takes the essence of the "Lethal Left/Right", striking the opponents ribs with a multitude of high-speed jabs with impressive power. Unleashing that power on said ribs in order to smash the liver. Super Tornado Uppercut (ちょうたつまきアッパーカット Chou Tatsumaki Appaーkatto): A more powerful version of the uppercut. Using the same principle as the "Lethal Left/Right", the user attacks with a rotation of the arms and wrists, adding speed and power to the punch as a result. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Arts